


Are you serious?

by hullowaan



Category: cogito - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Height Differences, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullowaan/pseuds/hullowaan
Summary: pyro if you find this i dont think i'll ever be able to apologize enough and if you are not pyro then go ahead n read this and Have no idea who these guys are
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	Are you serious?

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time I've used this bloody site to write something better start strong with the classic sex yeah. it scared the fuck outta me to see the tags i was writing be predicted gave me flashbacks to being on pornhub

"Are you serious?"

Jowers said with pure confusion in his voice as he was crouched below Atticus' belly, his hands locked onto the taller man's belt.

"You've never done _anything_ sexual at all? I don't believe that, you've _had_ to at least... I 'unno, touched yourself or something." 

Atticus expression went from a nervous smile to a near awkward grimace. He stared down at the other unbuckling his pants, his heart slowly starting to pick up speed. Pushing aside some locks of his bushy hair away from his face, he cleared his throat and spoke with his index fingers nervously pushed together.

"Well... Y'know, I was pretty, uh... Pretty isolated and alone with just myself for a while, so I didn't have anyone to do... _Stuff_ with..."

Jowers snapped his face up to look straight into Atticus' single eye, squinting through his glasses, pulling the other's buckle off.

"WELL, sir, that still doesn't get rid of doing things alone. It's not easy to, y'know, believe you're a complete loser." 

" _Rude,"_ Atticus huffed, crossing his arms. "I would never be mean to you if you didn't do something like that."

"WHATEVER." Jowers spat, gripping onto Atticus' pants, pulling them down. "Just... Shut up, if you're a pathetic worm that hasn't held his dick once, I'm gonna be the one to change that." 

Atticus' body jumped as he felt his face heat up, the nervous and weird smile returning to his expression. His hands recoiled near his chest, sticking in their spot as he continued watching the man beneath him.

Jowers stared near blankly at the visible bulge in Atticus' boxers. He didn't move, didn't touch it at all, just looked with no expression. He had to try to hide a smirk, though. 

"U-Uhm... Are you gonna... Do anything?" Atticus said as his breath was slightly shaky.

"Eventually." The other replied sternly. 

Atticus felt nervous. He felt embarrassed. He felt... Anxious. With short time, he felt he was becoming desperate already. The bulge started to twitch and jump slightly in his boxers. Jowers' smirk finally became apparent.

"There ya go. You're getting excited. It ain't so bad, eh?" He spoke under his breath. 

Atticus face became warmer, eye veering away from Jowers as he could feel his cock start to throb more so from the tease. 

"Guess I won't keep you waiting any longer, you're getting impatient." Jowers said as he began pulling down Atticus' boxers. The man's cock was already completely hard as it sprung free. It continued to throb in the open air while Jowers stared at it in shock. It was big, maybe not huge, but still big. It looked like it could choke somebody if you tried a bit. Atticus hid his face in his hands.

"Wow... Uhm... Impressive," Jowers huffed, nervously licking his lips.

He lightly held onto the base of the member, tightening the grip after a second. The subtle touch made Atticus whimper quietly, his balance already seeming to loosen. After a moment of mental preparation, and convincing himself he could do it, Jowers lowered his mouth onto the tip. 

Atticus jerked forward, making a subtle noise in response. Jowers started to further lower himself down the rest of the shaft, now able to feel the other's member pulse in sync with his heartbeat. It was fast. Before making any more moves, Jowers realized he should probably take his glasses off, setting them aside on the ground. 

"K-Keep going... Please..." The tall man spoke, voice uneasy. 

The other nodded, and started to bob his head up and down the member. He started getting into a good rhythm between not too slow and not too fast. It was all the more satisfying when the pattern made Atticus' start to moan, even if he would attempt to hide them poorly. 

Jowers stopped in place for a second when he felt a sudden touch. Atticus had one hand on his head, gripping the back of his messy hair. Before he could get back to the usual groove, Atticus started to push Jowers down onto himself. It was faster than Jowers was already blowing him, catching him off guard, further still when he could feel the tip of his cock touch the back of his throat. 

"Y-Yyeahhh, thaaaat's thee spiiiceee..." Atticus spoke almost drunkenly, words slurred while he continued to near choke Jowers for his satisfaction. "Almost... _THERE!_ " 

Jowers' eyes almost rolled back in his head as Atticus pushed his cock down as far as he could into his throat, cum aggressively filling his mouth the second he couldn't swallow what was forced into his stomach. Atticus' head was as far back as it could be, his tongue hanging out. It took him a hot minute before his member stopped pumping cum into Jowers' throat, and he slowly pulled it away from his face. 

Jowers coughed softly, wiping his mouth as he stared at the saliva-coated cock in front of him before shifting his gaze back at Atticus.

"So, uh... How was that for a first time, eh?" Jowers spoke with a cocky expression.

Atticus was still trying to get out of the high from his orgasm, but managed to unsteadily say "Pretty good..."

Jowers' picked up his glasses, setting them back onto his face. 

"Fantastic. Now clean yourself up, I'm not your maid."


End file.
